Aftermath
by FableLiterature
Summary: Sequel to 'Ask Me Again' Rated 'M' just in case! Justin and Valentino face new problems as their newfound love blossoms.FULL SUMMARY INSIDE WARNING: MALE SLASH
1. I Could Get Used To It

**Aftermath**

**Sequel to 'Ask Me Again'**

**Full Summary: After disaster strikes, Valentino and Justin are forced to face the facts, prejudice and complications of their love. Justin has faded into paranoia and it takes the couples love and determination to see each other through the horrible ordeal. WARNING: This is male slash(or yaoi) if you don't like it, don't read it.**

A/N: Hey guys! Justin and Valentino are back by popular demand, hope you enjoy it!

Chapter One: I Could Get Used To It

**Story picks up in the ambulance taking Justin to the hospital…**

Justin clung to Valentino who stroked his hair softly, whispering quietly to his companion as a form of consolation. The ambulance hit a bump in the road knocking them softly. Justin was a wreck. He was sobbing against Val's chest and didn't show any sign of stopping. He hadn't broke down until the police had finished questioning him, which is good because they would have gotten no answers from this mess of sweat, tears and plain fear. Not to mention the shock of being minutes away from deaths door.

"Mr. Alcon I need you to calm down and use this oxygen mask." A paramedic held the mask out to him. "Your lungs are having a hard time getting oxygen, and your crying isn't helping it any."

"Come on, Jus, do what he says." Val said softly, removing Justin from him and moving a bit away. Justin tried to take deep breaths and although he wasn't completely calm for a few minutes. The paramedic put the mask on Justin who breathed deeply a few times. Under the urging of Valentino and the paramedic Justin laid down and managed to fall asleep, but only after Val promised to be there when he woke up.

In half an hour the flashing lights and sirens of the ambulance stopped as they pulled up outside the hospital. Justin, who was still asleep on the stretcher didn't wake as they wheeled him into the sterile smelling hospital where he was taken to a room to be tested for any possible brain damage due to loss of air. Val waited outside watching through the class windows, a sullen look on his already sad face.

After doing many tests he was allowed to see Justin, who was still asleep, drugged, but it would wear off soon enough. He pulled a chair up close to the bed and made a cradle for his head on the bed and rested his head in it, soon drifting off to sleep himself.

Justin awoke so see Val sleeping bent over beside him. His eyes became puzzled as he looked around the room trying to decide. As the realization came back and slapped him in the face, he sat straight up his eyes wide. This awoke the teen beside him who also sat up with a jolt.

"Jus?" he questioned wearily yawning and rubbing his eyes. "You okay?"

Justin nodded. "I just don't want to make it a habit to wake up in hospital beds."

Valentino's lips twitched into a half-smile. "Yeah, you and me both."

Justin took his hand and Val looked down at their entwined fingers. "This is weird." He said still looking at their hands. "Oh.." Justin started to pull his hand away but Val stopped him. "But I could get used to it." The couples eyes met and Justin sighed.

The door opened and they pulled their hands away from each other. A doctor in a long white lab coat stood looking at them. "We have the results for your brain scans. Can I speak in front of him..?" The doctor gestured to Valentino. Justin nodded. "Yeah."

"Well there appears to be no damage, besides loss of brain cells, which will grow back anyways. You appear to be healthy. I still advise you quit smoking, but that choice is up to you. You will be discharged today, but apparently there's someone from the police here to see you." At this the doctor turned and strode out of the room. He was soon replaced by a kind looking long bearded police officer and a lawyer with long blonde hair wearing a navy dress suit and a white blouse. Her eyes were hard set but she had a trusting face. "My name is Angelina Ramore, and assuming you have no lawyer, I was sent to represent you, this is Constable Hutchins, who will explain your options." She was very straight forward but Justin didn't mind.

"Er..ok." Justin nodded. "Shoot." The constable was first to speak; "You, will be going to court to testify against your abductor. You have already won, but the court will decide if you can get any money out of this whole thing, which I'm assuming you will." He began and during this Angelina was nodding. "You will appear in court within the next week, and I need you to think about how much money you will be asking for, and I will help you with that. He's getting a life sentence, so you can get all he has."

Justin nodded, listening closely. After about an hour of questions and answers a nurse came in with Justin's clothes which had been washed. "Your discharged, so you can get dressed and be off, just make sure you check out at the front desk." She smiled at the boys heartily and then left closing the door behind her. Just pulled off the covers and swung his feet over the edge. He stood up slipped off the hospital gown, tossing it aside. Val looked down and blushed a bit, never having seen Justin in just his boxers. Justin pulled on his clothes and went to the bathroom quick. Although his eyes had the same scared look in them he managed a half-smile. "Let's get out of here!"


	2. New Beginning

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep r&ring! Well here you go…**

**Chapter Two: New Beginning**

**2 months later…**

"Where do you want it, sir?" The muscular man asked, supporting a box with a television inside, a pretty damn big TV too. Justin pointed to a spot under a large window. The light streamed in from it leaving box patterns on the hard wood floor. Val was directing another to men about where to put the big leather couch.

Their court appearance had been successful; they got more money than they bargained for. With their newfound riches they bought a house together, and this was their moving day, they had all new furniture (they had both been previously homeless), appliances, kitchen ware, and whatever else you needed for a comfortable home, including love. Although neither boy had spoken it by word, they both knew their unspoken feelings, and it shone in their eyes.

In a few hours all the décor was put up and they had each filled their closet with their clothes (well what they had for clothes, not that homeless people have much). Their separate rooms adjoined to one bathroom with a large bathtub, a stall shower, a counter with a sink built in and a large mirror. The house was a beautiful old thing, but had a modernized kitchen, bathroom, plumbing and lighting. Val had left for work; his first night shift since the dreaded night not so long ago. Justin was left alone for the night, and wasn't doing very well at being alone in the pitch black of night. At every little sound he flinched and soon ended up curled up in a quivering ball of human on the couch. His eyes were huge with fear, and his teeth chattered but not from cold. He laid there for what seemed to be hours, until the door opened. Justin jumped up and ran into the kitchen grabbing a meat clever for protection, his mind racing as paranoia set in and he visualized the worst. Was it John, escaped from prison? Was it a robber? He neared the door the meat clever raised. A dark figure stood in the doorway, it's face hidden in shadow.

"Jus? What are you doing?" It was Valentino's voice that Justin heard, not John, not a thief. "V-val?" Justin's voice shook and he lowered the meat pounding tool. "Justin, you okay? You're a mess." Val set down his bag and took a step towards his younger friend. "I-I thought it was..._him_." Justin stuttered his eyes falling to the ground. "No, Jus he's locked up, locked up in jail, he can't get you." Val reassured him, sensing the fear in Justin's voice. "It's alright, everything's alright." He hugged Jus to him and felt his friend melt down and begin to cry into his chest. After a few minutes the crying ceased and Justin stepped away from Valentino. "I'm going to bed." He muttered and headed for his room. Val sighed and departed to his own separate room.

After being asleep for what seemed like no time at all, there was a knock at Val's door. He was only in his boxers as he got up and opened the door. Justin stood outside his eyes downcast but you could still tell her was scared out of his mind, this was his first night in his own bed since the incident. "Ca-can I stay in here tonight?" His voice quivered slightly and he shivered. "Yeah, Jus, sure." Val stepped aside to let the younger boy in. Justin came in and they both crawled into the bed. At first they lay on separate sides, but Val could feel Justin shaking and moved towards him, putting an arm around him. The shaking figure moved onto his side to face his companion, also wrapping an arm around him. The two laid like that for awhile and then Val kissed Justin's forehead and whispered; "Justin, I love you…" He waited for a reply but he realised his friend was asleep. Sighing, Val closed his eyes as well and soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

Val awoke to see Justin lying in his arms, far off in dream land. He gently let go of him and stood up, pulling on yesterday's jeans he walked out into the kitchen with the soul purpose of making coffee, bacon and eggs. Having just moved into this house, there was no bacon, or eggs, even coffee, so Val brushed her teeth and threw on a shirt, then scribbled a note to Justin, placing it on the pillow beside him. He smiled at Justin's sleeping form before heading outside. As he walked to the store he lit a cigarette letting the deadly smoke waft in and out of his body, the rich smell renewing itself on his breath. (A/N: Smoking is ucky…)

The store clerk was a curly red-head with bright green eyes. She made him feel self-conscious as she stared at him down her nose. She wore her thick rimmed glasses down far on her nose, pinching her nostrils together in a permanent 'piss off' look. "Is this everything?" She asked, sounding like she had a bad cold because of the position of her glasses. "Yeah." Valentino replied trying hard not to stare at her. "10 dollars and 18 cents, please." He counted out the money out into her hand for his pack of bacon, jug of milk, instant coffee, carton of eggs and a 60pack of cancer sticks.(A/N: glares at cigarettes Don't you DARE give _them_ cancer! hugs Justin and Val) The cashier sniffed irritably at his crumpled 10 dollar bill and then his 5 dollar bill as if saying 'I'm too good for your crumpled bills, get out of here you stupid street junkie!'. "Keep the change, lady. And you can keep your attitude too." He said and walked out with the food, heading back to the house.

Soon the rich scent of bacon and eggs awoke Justin, who's eyes opened a slot, he scanned the room and then got up rubbing his eyes. He yawned and stretched his arms and neck getting pops and cracks from his joints. He threw on pants and then went to the bathroom. When he entered the kitchen Val looked up and smiled. Jus half-smiled back and sat down at the table, yawning again. "Smells good." He remarked looking at the pan with the frying eggs and bacon in it. "I hope it tastes good too." Val replied smirking. As the chef served them both and they ate heartily, Justin couldn't help but wonder the last time anyone had made him bacon and eggs; this definitely was a new beginning.


	3. Come and Get It

**Come and Get It**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, this might be short, but it's got a lot in it. D**

"Earth to Justin, come in Justin." Val said his eyebrows raised as he watched Justin who was completely zoned out.

"Whoo-hoo….Justin…" Val waved his hand in front of Justin's face. Justin's eyes gained focus and he looked at Valentino.

"Huh?" He asked, still not all there. Val laughed and shook his head taking another bite of egg. Justin shrugged it off and finished eating. When they were both finished their breakfast, Justin started the dishes and Val went to shower.

As the day progressed the two were silent, they didn't have much to say but you could tell they were both thinking about last night. Justin couldn't get over how scared he got, just being alone, and Val couldn't believe how comforting it felt to have Justin sleeping by his side, warming him. They wouldn't watch TV because every time they turned it on there would be a newscaster talking about what _He_ had done to Justin, or a cop show arresting some man that resembled _Him_. Justin was a mess, and Val knew it. As Val sat at the table thinking this Justin broke his thoughts.

"Where are the smokes?" He asked looking through a cupboard.

"In the bag on the table." Val replied turning his head to look at Justin.

"Oh." He took out a pack and then a cigarette, got his lighter from his pocket and struck the running pad that would ignite the flame. Nothing happened. He tried again, then once more. Now he shook it, no sloshing of the lighter fluid.

"Hey, Val, can I use your light?"

"Come and get it."

Jus rolled his eyes and came towards Val who held the lighter out to him. The younger accepted the lighter, and this time the flame lit the tip of the cigarette and he breathed in the deadly smoke, then plunked down onto the couch beside Val and handed him back the lighter. Valentino smiled at him and accepted the lighter, then tucked it back into his pocket. His arm was resting on the back of the couch, behind Justin and casually he slid it down so it rested across him. Justin also, ever so slightly, moved closer to Val, so they were almost touching. Their eyes met slowly, and they leaned closer stopping and hovering a few inches from touching. They watched each other for a moment before their lips lightly met; their first kiss. Now they broke apart, but not for long because soon they were at it again, Val aggressively kissing Justin, with one arm still around him and the other resting on the couch behind Justin pushing him back a bit. Justin pulled away, aware of his cigarette still glowing in his finger tips. He extinguished it in an ash tray on the coffee table and stared at Val, who stared back. Valentino was still leaned into Justin, pushing him back a bit. Now Justin grabbed Val's shirt collar and pulled him down until their lips met in another passionate kiss, their tongues fighting. The older partner moved so he was straddling the younger but not putting pressure onto him. Justin began to viciously pull at Val's shirt, trying to get it over his head but was stopped as Val sat back.

"No, Jus. I can't." He said pulling himself in a sitting position again and rubbing his temples.

"You…you don't want to?" Justin asked a bit of hurt in his voice.

"It's not that I don't want to…it's just not…the time to do it." He looked at Justin who stared at him in a shocked manner.

"Come here, Jus." Val said and pulled Justin into a tight hug. "Do you understand?"

Justin shrugged pulling away from the hug. "Guess so." Val smiled lightly and stood up. "Want a coke?" he asked opening the fridge.

"A'ight." Was his reply. A few seconds later Val handed him the cold pop and Justin opened the can taking a deep gulp. He turned on the TV and searched through the channels for something to watch. Val watched him affectionately for a few minutes before Justin turned to look at him.

"What?" Justin questioned.

"Nothin'." Val smiled at him and stood up walking to the bathroom.


End file.
